Daequan Loco
Daequan Loco (Born: ), is an American YouTuber, Twitch Streamer, and a Professional Fortnite player who currently resides in Los Angeles, California. He started his Daequan Loco channel just for Fortnite content. He is a member of Team SoloMid (TSM), a gaming organization hosting several pro teams for various games. Daequan also set the World Record of 'most kills in a Fortnite Game'. He got 39 kills in a game by himself in a Teams of 20 match. However, on April 30, 2018, a YouTuber known as Teeqzy makes the new world record of 43 kills, beating Daequan by 4 kills. Daequan's duo partner, Hamlinz, died 5 minutes since the start of the match. Hamlinz got 4 kills on that game with Daequan having 39, which sums 43 kills. That total also becomes the second most kills from a duo team (Number 1 was from NICKMERCS and NioiLy with 46 kills). Daequan currently has 3 million subscribers and 230 million video views on YouTube and 1.3 million followers on Twitch. On May 10, 2018, Daequan moved to Los Angeles when he and his TSM team successfully created their own house with Myth and Hamlinz. Joining TSM Daequan became a part of TSM in February, 2018 signing on to be a part of TSM's competitive Fortnite squad. He has had a storied gaming history, having played numerous games at a competitive level including but not limited to Destiny 1 PvP, Black Desert Online, GunZ, Wildstar, and Smite. He logged an insubstantial amount of time on H1Z1 before discovering Fortnite, is ostensibly his first Battle Royale game, where he is well known for having the most invitational wins in North America and significantly influencing the meta through his gameplay. “''I really feel blessed that TSM is an organization that I could join. It’s important to me that Reginald was also an eSports player so he can understand what it’s like for us and relate. Being a part of this organization is beyond words and I am grateful to each and every one of you that has been a part of it and I can’t wait to see what the future holds for us. We have an amazing team with genuine personalities and I hope to build lasting relationships between all of us and that we are able grow not only our businesses and channels but as people as well and go on to do great things in the future. I have no doubt in my mind that we won't be 100% successful in all that we encounter!''” -Daequan Quotes *This game' doo doo! *This game' trash! *COME HERE, BOY! *What do you mean!? *I'm coming for that booty! *Bop! *Well-known 'My (anything) now' quotes: **My high ground now! **My shield now! **My kill now! **My head now! *Give me them toes! *Come to Papa! *REEEEE!!! *360 OOGA BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA...! *Give that head, boy! *WHERE YOU GOIN', BOY!? *Hey there, brother! *THE BOOGIE MAN'S COMING FOR YOU, BOY! *Muahahahaha... *Come on, brother! *Oh sh*t, brother! Collaborations *Ninja *Myth *Hamlinz *CaMiLLs *Pokimane *Avxry *OPscT Gallery DaequanGallery1.png|Daequan's 'face' meme, used in thumbnails and is an emoji on his Twitch Chat and Discord. DaequanGallery2.jpg|Daequan's Twitter Icon, wearing Dakotaz merch. DaequanGallery3.png|Daequan's 'hairline' meme after his 1 million subscriber hair reveal. DaequanGallery4.png DaequanGallery5.jpg DaequanGallery6.png DaequanGallery7.png|Daequan becoming partnered with 'GFuel Energy'. DaequanGallery8.png DaequanGallery9.jpg DaequanGallery10.jpg Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers